Misdreavus
| name='Misdreavus'| jname=(ムウマ Muuma)| ndex=200| evofrom=None| evointo=Mismagius| gen=Generation II| pronun= Mis-dree-vus | hp=60| atk=60| def=60| satk=85| sdef=85| spd=85| total=435| species=Screech Pokémon| type= | height=2'04"| weight=2.2 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Misdreavus (Japanese: ムウマ Muuma) is a -type Pokémon. It is a basic Pokémon. Appearance Misdreavus is a small Pokémon with a purple/blueish coloring. With no arms or legs, its body ends in a small "skirt". Around its neck are spherical, stone-like, red pieces that give it the appearance that it is wearing a necklace. Misdreavus also have gaseous, long, flowing hair that are a pinkish-red at the tips. Evolution Misdreavus can evolve into Mismagius by use of the Dusk Stone. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Mt. Silver (Night) |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Mt. Silver (Night) |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Lost Cave (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=Few |diamondpearl=Eterna Forest, Lost Tower (Night) (Pearl only) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone, Mt. Silver (Night) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine (White only) |bwrarity=Rare }} Side game locations |Channel=Ruins of Truth |PMD1=Darknight Relic (1F-15F) Murky Cave (13F-19F) |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F) Marowak Dojo Final Maze (B1F-B48F) |Ranger2=Chroma Ruins }} Pokédex entries | name=Misdreavus| gold=It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night.| silver=It loves to bite and yank people's hair from behind without warning, just to see their shocked reactions.| crystal=It loves to watch people it's scared. It frightens them by screaming loudly or appearing suddenly.| ruby=Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. The Pokémon apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fearful feelings of foes and turn them into nutrition.| sapphire=Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. The Pokémon apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fearful feelings of foes and turn them into nutrition.| emerald=A Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. It apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fear of foes as its nutrition.| firered=It loves to bite and yank people's hair from behind without warning, just to see their shocked reactions.| leafgreen=It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night.| diamond=It loves to sneak up on people late at night, then startle them with its shrieklike cry.| pearl=It gets nourishment from fear that it absorbs into its red orbs. In daytime, it sleeps in darkness.| platinum=A Pokémon that startles people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy.| heartgold=It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night.| soulsilver=It loves to bite and yank people's hair from behind without warning, just to see their shocked reactions.| black=A Pokémon that startles people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy.| white=A Pokémon that startles people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy.| black 2=A Pokémon that startles people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy.| white 2=A Pokémon that startles people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Misdreavus is the only Ghost type Pokémon to be revealed in Generation II. *Although its appearance seems feminine, a male Misdreavus can be found in the wild at a 50% rate. *Excluding evolutions, Misdreavus is one of four plain Ghost Pokémon, with the others being Shuppet, Duskull and Yamask. *Even though Misdreavus is the "Screech Pokémon", It cannot learn Screech by leveling. *Misdreavus appears in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where she runs a Photo Studio in the Cove Town. Origins Misdreavus' name is a combination of the words "Mischievous", "Dream" and "Reave". *'French:' Feuforeve Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line